Always Pure
by HazelFromBehind
Summary: Aileen’s face took on a cold look. “You are to be wed to Regulus Black. You should know him, Amelia. You go to school with him.” Aileen explained. “He’s a year younger than you.” Aileen's eyes flashed, telling her to shup up. Amelia's face paled.
1. Chapter 1

Summary ; Amelia Burke is just your _typical_ mudblood hating, Dark Lord loving, Dumbledore despising, power hungry, money obsessed, super snotty, pureblood Slytherin. HA! Yeah, right. Amelia doesn't mind mudbloods, she hates the Dark Lord, she actually likes Dumbledore, she's not power hungry, is totally not money obsessed—okay, maybe a little… but just a little—she certainly isn't snobby and well… okay she's a pureblood Slytherin. OH! And she has a _huge_ problem.

------------------------

**Author's Note ; Hey everyone. I know I still have Firewhiskey to finish, and I'm totally still working on that. But this idea just popped into my hand on my way to school and I just had to write it down. And so, here it is. It's really different from what I usually right. Because I usually just write stories with Hermione in it. But I just couldn't help my self with this one. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story with that's sort of AU and yeah… you know. LOL. Anyways, I'm only updating this one on the side because I'm working on Firewhiskey. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. LOL. Review, please. **

**Oh, and this is a Regulus/OC and Sirius/OC fic. ;)**

**----------------------**

**Chapter One.  
****The Marriage.  
**

"Amelia!" Amelia heard her mother, Aileen, shriek from downstairs.

"Coming, mother!" Amelia called down on cue, dutifully. Amelia narrowed her eyes at her reflection and sighed as she flattened a small crinkle on the ugly dark green dress robe her mother had set out for her. Amelia wrinkled her perfect, aristocratic nose and quickly pulled her platinum blond hair into a bun.

'CRACK' Amelia whipped her head around and gave a tiny frown.

"Miss Burke! Mistress says Miss Burke must be downstairs this instant! Miss Burke must be down stairs now!" Amelia's favorite house-elf, Dippy, said.

Amelia furrowed her brow, but nodded nonetheless. Dippy quickly bowed low and with a 'CRACK', she disappeared.

Amelia quickly walked out of her green and silver, of course, covered room and into the hallway. Her ancestors in their portraits all eyed her closely and shook their heads. Amelia furrowed her brow again.

Amelia quickly walked faster and into the sitting room where she figured her mother was. Amelia pushed open the door and walked in.

"Amelia." Aileen said, briskly. Aileen barely glanced at her daughter. "This is my daughter, Amelia." Aileen informed her guests. Amelia almost scoffed. Her mother always introduced her in that way, as if Aileen didn't have another daughter. Mayella was born a squib and was disowned the day her parents found out. Of course no one but the Amelia, Aileen, Amelia's father, a few Healers, their House-Elfs, and some exceptions of family, knew.

Amelia glanced from her mother to her guests. Amelia had never seen these two people in her life. The woman was, of course, dressed in dark dress robes. She would have been pretty, if it wasn't for her cold look. The man sitting next to her, who Amelia presumed was her husband, was a very good-looking man. They looked very familiar.

"Amelia." Aileen hissed. "Come here." Amelia quickly made her way over to her mother on the couch.

"Amelia. Say hello to our guests, Mr. and Mrs. Black." Aileen nudged Amelia. Hard.

"Hello." Amelia said. She took her seat next to her mother.

"I see." Mrs. Black said, eyeing Amelia. Amelia looked at her mother from the corner of her eye curiously. "Excellent." Mrs. Black smiled.

Amelia furrowed her brow and turned her head fully to her mother.

"Are you sure, Walburga?" Aileen asked. Aileen glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eyes. "Which son are we talking about?"

"Why, Regulus, of course." Walburga answered. She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Surely you do not question me about my _other _son?"

Aileen's face lit up at the sound of Regulus, but frowned about Regulus' brother, Sirius Black. "Of course not. And Regulus is excellent."

"Mother?" Amelia asked, confused.

"You, Amelia Burke, are to be a Black after Hogwarts." Aileen informed her daughter, smiling.

"What?" Amelia asked. Amelia placed her teacup onto the table and stood up.

Aileen's face took on a cold look. "You are to be wed to Regulus Black." Aileen calmly took as she took a sip of her tea. "You should know him, Amelia. You go to school with him." Aileen explained. "He's a year younger than you." Aileen said calmly, but her eyes flashed, telling Amelia to shut up.

Amelia's face paled.

"Well, I must run along to inform Regulus." Walburga said. She stood up and nudged her husband. Mr. Black stood up also. They made to leave.

"Dippy!" Aileen shrieked suddenly. 'CRACK' Dippy appeared into the sitting room, trembling. He bowed low. "Escort Mr. and Ms. Black out." Dippy nodded, his eyes flapping.

Amelia stared at her mother in disbelief. Aileen calmly set he teacup down, her cold blue eyes betraying her calm exterior. Aileen was furious. Aileen stood up, but didn't move or say anything. Amelia assumed her mother was waiting for her guests to leave. The door clicked close and confirmed Amelia's suspicions.

"How dare you speak out of terms? You should be happy you are to be wed! Grateful, even!" Aileen shrieked at her daughter, who flinched. Amelia kept quiet, even though she had quite a bit of things to say, Amelia knew better and kept quiet. Aileen was now trying to take deep calming breaths.

"A Black! A Black in the family!' Aileen cried happily, once she calmed down. She actually pulled Amelia into a hug. "Think of everything you'll inherit!" And of course by 'you'll' Amelia knew her mother meant 'I'll'. Amelia still didn't say anything. "This is great! I was going to wed you to one of the Lestrange brothers…but this is even better! Thank goodness you inherited my looks, who knows who would want to wed you to you looked like your father!" Amelia narrowed her eyes, but again, smartly, she kept her mouth shut. "A Black! I must inform your father."

Aileen beamed at her daughter one last time. Amelia quickly left the room and hurried to her bedroom. 'Regulus!?' Amelia shrieked in her mind. 'Regulus Black? Not that theirs anything wrong with Regulus. He's…a Black. It's just… This is going to be a huge problem! Regulus is everything a pureblood is! He's basically everything I hate! OH. And did I mention I have a huge problem? I'm in love with his _brother_, **Sirius Black**!' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.  
****The Engagement Party.  
**

Amelia Burke—or, well, soon to be Black—sat on her green clad bed and sulked. She couldn't believe this. She was going to marry Regulus Black. What was her mother thinking? Well, at least she had Regulus instead of Rabastan. Amelia shivered, and it was _not _from the cold. What was she going to do? What _can_ she do with out getting disowned or severely beaten? She was going to marry a Dark Lord obsessed, perverted, evil Slytherin, who was her one and only true love's _brother_!

Okay, so Sirius wasn't Amelia's one and only true love. There was Austin Gamp, Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Brown, Alastair Macmillan, and a lot more. Yeah, there _was _a lot. But Sirius was the strongest one so far. Amelia smiled at the thought of Sirius. Sirius Black.

Sirius Black and Amelia Burke.

They were perfect together. They shared the exact same views. Sirius was everything Regulus wasn't. Sirius hated the Dark Lord, so did she. Sirius hated his parents, so did she. Sirius was the black sheep in the family, so was she, sort of. Sirius hated Slytherins, so did she. Sirius always joked around, so did she, when she wasn't around Slytherins. Sirius loved pranks, so—okay so the prank thing totally had to stop. At least on her. To the other Slytherins he can do whatever.

But, Sirius was a Gryffindor. Sirius would never ever in a million years even glance her way. And Sirius and his friends, The Marauders, constantly played pranks on all the Slytherins.

And even if anything ever started, she still had to marry his _brother_. Younger brother. Talk about yuck.

'CRACK' It was her mother's house-elf, Mimi.

"Miss Amelia." Mimi squeaked. Mimi quickly bowed, her nose practically touching the cleanly polished floor. Amelia sighed at the gestured. "Mistress requested Mimi be the one to get you ready."

Amelia nodded. Mimi snapped her figures and a beautiful, and of course Slytherin green, dress appeared. Honestly, Amelia was seriously tired of the color. How many different colored greens were there in the world? Her mother must have probably used all of them.

"Is there a different color?" Amelia asked, wrinkling her nose. Mimi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Miss Amelia!" Mimi burst into tears. "Mimi has displeased Miss Amelia! Miss Amelia does not like Mimi's creation!" Mimi collapsed onto the floor. Mimi started to bang her head on the wood floor.

"Mimi!" Amelia squealed. "Mimi, stop!"

The house-elf immediately stopped, but tears continued to fall.

"Mimi. It's alright!" Amelia hastily said. "I love it. It's perfect." And indeed it was. The dress was floor length and the material made of the finest silk. The back was completely bared, as she heard her mother order Mimi to do. Aileen always said Amelia's best feature, other than her aristocratic nose, was her back. The dark shade of green, like Amelia was told countless times, worked great with her platinum blond hair.

Aileen wanted Amelia as presentable as possible, for she was meeting her fiancé. Today was the engagement party. Amelia sighed. After this, she couldn't wait to get to school. It would be her seventh and last year, but sixth for Regulus.

"Really, Miss Burke?" Mimi whipped her tears. Mimi made to stand on wobbly legs. And Amelia nodded in affirmation. "Miss Amelia must hurry. Mistress will have a fit if you are not presentable for the party!"

Amelia nodded. She really didn't want her mother going ballistic in front of all her friends and guests. Mimi quickly gestured for Amelia to quickly change into the dress. Amelia sighed, but did, as she was told, nervous and a little nauseated about the whole ordeal.

Twenty minutes later, Amelia emerged from the bathroom. The dress, as predicted, fit her perfectly. Amelia strolled over to her full-length mirror to take a look at her reflection. On her ears were round silver hoops, on her elegant neck was her diamond necklace, and on her feet were a pair of silver heels. Amelia again, sighed at the Slytherin colors. Amelia checked her face for any make-up malfunctions. She quickly waved her wand and everything was perfect.

Amelia took one last look at her reflection, flicking her wand to place her hair in a messy, yet elegant bun, showing the length of her neck. Amelia made her way downstairs.

"There she is!" Aileen was practically beaming as Amelia haughtily made her way down the stairs. Amelia smiled a tight smile at her mother as all the guests turned their heads to the magnificent stairway. The laughter, chatting, and music suddenly stopped, all watching Amelia.

Amelia squirmed and tried to fight off the blush at all the squrtinizng stares form the adults, jealous glares from most of her Slytherin friends, perverted looks from the boys, and the happy gazes from her parents.

Amelia smiled and gave a small wave. The whole ballroom erupted with applause. Her father, Julian Burke, stood on the stage with silver and green colored curtain adorned with the Burke family coat of arms, and _Sonorous_ed his voice. "To my daughter, Amelia Eliana Burke and her soon to be husband, Regulus Arcturus Black!" Julian toasted.

The ballroom erupted into applause once more. Everyone's glass rose and cheered. Amelia grimaced. She really couldn't take this. She needed fresh air.

Amelia quickly made to her out. She lifted her dress a little so she wouldn't trip. That would be embarrassing. "Amelia, dear!" Aileen called. "Wherever are you going?"

Amelia frowned, but turned around and faced her mother. The ballroom music had started again and pairs were on the floor dancing. "I need a little fresh air."

Aileen's beaming face fell and her eyes flashed. "You aren't happy." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No!" Amelia said quickly. "I'm really happy. I'm going to be a Black!" _Just not with the one I really want._ Amelia added in her mind. Aileen beamed again.

"Of course. Yes. Yes." Aileen practically shoved her daughter in the direction of her Slytherin friends. Amelia braced herself. A hand cautiously went up to her hair.

"Amelia." Lenora Gamp, Amelia's used to be beau, Austin's, sister, greeted with a nod of her head. Lenora was wearing a dress in deep purple; it weirdly went good with her just as deep purple eyes. Lenora's dark hair was, like Amelia's, up in an elegant bun. Lenora looked mad about something. Amelia suddenly remembered, Lenora's family had requested Regulus be wed to Lenora a few weeks before.

"Lenora." Amelia replied. She decided to worry about Lenora later. Amelia suddenly noticed Thalia Cabot. "Thalia." Amelia smiled softly.

Thalia was Amelia's choice out of all her Slytherin friends to talk to. Thalia was wearing drabby dull dress robes. They were dark green; the same color as the Slytherin green bed sheets in Amelia's room, and her long thick waist length black hair was curled.

Amelia immediately noticed Narcissa Black and her sister's, Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Black standing with the group. "Narcissa." Amelia nodded her head at the blond hair girl whose nose was in the air. Her name was actually fitting. Amelia never really liked Narcissa. "Andromeda." Amelia nodded her head at the in the older Ravenclaw girls' direction. Andromeda smiled. Andromeda, Amelia liked. She was a little different from her family, being from Ravenclaw and having her own view. "Bellatrix." Amelia gave a nod.

"Amelia." Bellatrix said crisply. Bellatrix had just graduated from Hogwarts a year before.

"I heard you were wed to Rondolphus Lestrange." Amelia said to her, looking curiously at the Lestrange embalmed engagement ring. Bellatrix glanced down at her finger, as if she just noticed the ring was there. Amelia saw Andromeda roll her eyes from the corner of her eye. Amelia really, _really_ liked her.

"Oh yes." Bellatrix answered haughtily, trying to sounding mysterious. It worked. She had the attention of the whole group. She was good. "It's a Lestrange family heirloom." Bellatrix's nose turned up a notch. Evil, and Slytherin-y as she was, Amelia just couldn't deny that all three Black sisters were gorgeous.

Andromeda in her own unique way, dressed in a vibrant green dress. Narcissa, with her soft elegant features and bright blue eyes, she was the only Black, that Amelia knew of, that had blond hair. Narcissa was dressed in a floor-length shimmering silver silk dress with her long hair down, swaying as she moved. Bellatrix, even though Amelia thought was the cruelest, was most defiantly the most beautiful. Well, with her long curly black hair, an attribute for all Blacks, except Narcissa, bright, almost black eyes, perfect features, white creamy skin, and full red lips, it was obvious why Rondolphus picked her.

They looked perfect together, in their own Slytherin-y way. Bellatrix was dressed in a very simple black dress. It was the exact same design as her sisters. It looked great on Bellatrix, her long curly black hair cascading down her back.

"Amelia." Veronica Pruitt nodded at Amelia; as she walked over to the group. Devin Parkinson was trailing after her, looking wary at the group of girls. "Ladies."

"You guys know Devin." Veronica gestured her hand at her boyfriend. The group nodded at Devin. Devin looked around awkwardly.

"I'll be right back." Amelia excused herself, backing away from the group rather quickly. She really, really needed fresh air. Amelia quickly made her way out to the balcony before her mother could chaste her for not mingling at her own engagement party.

Amelia sighed, as she closed the glass doors. Amelia breathed in the fresh air, and smiled contently. Even though everything in her life was going array, she felt content just being out here. Amelia smiled up at the full moon. The stars above twinkled down at her.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?"

Amelia whipped her head over to the direction of the voice.

Dressed in black dress robes, hair dangling in front of his endless black eyes, which glinted in the moonlight, and a mischievous smile on his lips was Regulus Black. This was the reason so many girls fought for his hand in marriage. He really was good looking. Amelia noted. Too bad they didn't share the same views.

"Yes." Amelia finally answered. "Yes, it is."

Regulus smiled a toothy smile at her again and Amelia turned her hand out to look at her spacious backyard. It was summer and the flowers were in full bloom. The splashing of the Cupid statue fountain, the sound of people laughing and having a good time through the glass doors, Amelia and Regulus' breathing, and the occasion sound of crickets were the only sound in the night.

Amelia leaned on the stone marble balcony and smiled contently again. Regulus walked over to her. Amelia turned to look at him. Even thought Regulus was a year younger, he was taller than her.

"Yes?" Amelia asked, annoyed. What is with him? Regulus didn't say anything, except take her hand. Amelia narrowed her eyes at him, but nevertheless turned to him.

"Amelia Eliana Burke." Regulus said, smiling again. Amelia blinked at him in surprise. Regulus looked into Amelia's striking blue eyes. Is he doing what Amelia thought he was going to do? Regulus slowly got down on one knee. Amelia inhaled sharply, as he reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Amelia exhaled as Regulus dropped her hand to open the velvet box. Inside was the most gorgeous ring Amelia had ever seen, even though it _did _have a little Slytherin green.

"I—I," Amelia paused, really confused. Why was Regulus doing this? Wasn't it an already done deal? Her parents had already signed the Wizarding Contract for their marriage. Her mother and Regulus' were already planning the wedding, and it wasn't even until Regulus got out of school! That was in two years.

"I know it's an already done deal." Regulus said, noticing her confused expression. "But, I wanted to." Regulus explained.

Amelia gave him a nervous smile and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Even if she was marrying an evil Slytherin, who was Sirius' brother, it was romantic. With the moon, the flowers, the stars, and the ring, which was glimmering in the night. Regulus smiled and took the ring out of the box. He took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Amelia figured it was probably charmed. It had the Black family crust on it.

"Regulus Arcturus and Amelia Eliana Black." Regulus said, proudly, still holding onto Amelia's hand. Who would've thought Regulus could be romantic? "I like it."

Regulus grinned at Amelia, who blinked in surprise. Amelia returned his smile nervously.

She was in deep shite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.  
****King's Cross Station.**

Amelia waved her wand and watched silently as her items, belongings, clothes, potion ingredients, and books soar into her trunk, settling down neatly. Dressed, in violet dress robes, with her hair perfectly curled, she looked the image of perfection.

In reality, she was freaking out.

She was going back to Hogwarts today. She was going to see Sirius again. She was going to be his sister-in-law, even if he was disowned. And she was going to see Regulus soon. She hadn't seen him since he gave her the engagement ring. She had to admit though, it was really sweet of him, acting like it wasn't arranged… It almost seemed like Regulus… actually… Holy crap! Regulus didn't like her, does he? Oh God.

Was that why he didn't pick Lenora? But if Amelia was honest with herself, not that she was being arrogant or anything, if there was a choice between Lenora and her… who wouldn't choose her?

Okay, so Lenora wasn't that bad. She just, sort of—okay, scratch that—really, really resembled a pug. There, Amelia admitted it. It was true! Anyone with a right mind could see that!

Amelia sighed as she plopped down on her bed, wanting to run her hand through her hours of—okay, it was only a few seconds—of perfected hair, but she wasn't stupid. She did _not_ want to do it over again. Amelia unconsciously twirled her engagment ring around and around her finger.

"Amelia!" She heard her mother screech from downstairs. Amelia flinched, before waving her wand and levitating her truck to hover behind her as she walked down the stairs to the foyer, thinking that's where her mother was. She was.

"Hurry up, dear." Aileen said, curtly. "You're going to miss the train."

Amelia rolled her eyes, before grasping her mother's hand. Amelia closed her eyes, hating the feeling of being squeezed to almost death. Amelia always imagined herself stuck. She always had the most absurd imagination.

Just when Amelia seriously thought she was really going to be stuck, Amelia found herself in King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. The steam of the train fogged most of her vision, along with parents hugging their children, helping them load trunks onto the train, giving last minute reminders, Hogwarts students talking, hugging, laughing, and loading the train, little First Years looking around in awe, and little kids squirming and crying. It was hectic, just like it was every year.

Amelia looked down at her shoes, as her mother turned to her. "Keep your chin up, Amelia!" Aileen hissed at her daughter. Amelia rolled her eyes, her long curled hair kept her mother from seeing. Amelia lifted her head up and stared into her mother's cold piercing blue eyes, much like her own.

Aileen nodded her head at her daughter and with a small smirk, dissappariated away. Amelia sighed as she dragged her trunk over to the train, glaring at a small First Year who bumped into her.

"Amelia!" Amelia turned around, and smiled at her most preferable Slytherin friend, Thalia Cabot.

"Hello, Thalia." Amelia smiled, as she and Thalia fell in step, heading into the train. Thalia was dragging her trunk behind her. They started looking for the Slytherin compartment. "How've you been?"

Thalia shrugged. "Been better." Amelia furrowed her brows at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, concerned.

Thalia sighed, taking a breath. "No one petitioned for my hand. Mom and Dad went crazy, considering I'm leaving school this year and I still don't have a job."

Amelia's face softened. "I'm sorry, Thalia." Amelia stopped in front of a compartment filled with her and Thalia's Slytherin friends. Amelia didn't open the door right away. "I'm sure someone will." Amelia smiled hopefully at her friend. Thalia cast her eyes down as Amelia opened the compartment door.

"Amelia!" Veronica cried happily, as soon at Amelia and Thalia stepped into the compartment. Amelia smiled halfheartedly at her. "Thalia!"

Amelia took one of the two seats the others left for her and Thalia. She sat herself next to Narcissa, who gave her a small smile and a nod. Amelia responded the same. Amelia glanced at Lenora who was determinedly looking out the compartment door, looking like she was completely ignoring Thalia and her. Amelia glanced at Thalia to see if she noticed this. Thalia did.

"Amelia, Thalia." Devin said awkwardly. He was shifting in his seat. He was most likely dragged here by his current girlfriend Veronica who was now looking out the window.

"So, Regulus, eh?" Devin joked, noticing the engagement ring on her finger. Amelia looked down, noticing she was unconsciously twirling it, she quickly stopped, a little disgusted with herself. This was given to her by Regulus… even if it was gorgeous.

Lenora snapped her head from the compartment window to Amelia to look at the ring. Narcissa smiled at her friend. Veronica came back from her musings and smiled slightly at the ring.

"Oh Merlin!" Thalia exclaimed. "It's gorgeous! I can't believe it didn't see it earlier!" Thalia grabbed Amelia's hand and examined the ring. "It's huge!"

Amelia smiled slightly at her friend enthusiasm. "Thanks."

"It's a Black family heirloom." Narcissa said, glancing at the ring. "It was Walburga's." Amelia nodded, digesting the information. Lenora turned a little red. Amelia noticed.

"Lenora?" Amelia asked, a little concerned. She couldn't be _that_ mad, could she? "Are you alright?"

Lenora raised her eyes from the ring to Amelia's face. She smiled a strained smile. "Fine." Lenora turned from the window. Amelia frowned at her. Narcissa caught Amelia's eyes. 'Tell you later' was the unspoken conversation Narcissa said with her eyes. Amelia nodded.

"It is gorgeous." Veronica concluded, taking Amelia's hand gently, to examine the ring up close. Devin gave at a glance and nodded.

Amelia smiled again. "Thanks." She said. It _was_ gorgeous. She delicately fingered the ring.

"So Narcissa." Lenora interrupted. "I heard Lucius asked for _your_ hand in marriage."

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "Yes." Narcissa said, smiling. "He did."

Amelia and Thalia exchanged a look. Thalia looked a little sad, but didn't say anything. Thalia never really liked Lucius anyways.

_Amazing. Two Black sisters were already wed. Not much purebloods left._' Amelia pondered the thought.

"Look, we're almost there." Veronica pointed out. Amelia glanced out the window and noticed Veronica was right, it was almost dark outside. That much time past already? "We should get changed."

Amelia stood up, rummaged through her trunk and fished around for her Hogwarts robes. Amelia waited for the other girls as they made their way to the bathroom to get changed.

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia stepped out of the train lavatory. She had pulled her curly hair into a ponytail and was currently fingering one of her locks. She was the last one out of the bathroom, seeing as the other were already done and back into the compartment. Amelia sighed as she made her way back.

Suddenly, a compartment door opened, and a boy stepped out, tripping Amelia, sending both her and him sprawling onto the narrow train pathway. Amelia closed her eyes, hoping to Merlin her face wouldn't be damaged.

"Oomph." Amelia landed on top of someone. A really muscular someone, to be exact. Amelia closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure, and trying to fight off her blush, hoping against all odds it wasn't Regulus.

Amelia's eyes snapped open when she heard laughter coming from the compartment, which the unidentifiable person, because her face was current on his chest, just stepped out of.

"Holy Merlin, Padfoot!" a voice yelled, followed by laughter from inside the compartment.

"Oh god." Amelia groaned. Amelia quickly pushed herself off the person, and to her horror, dressed in muggle clothing, his eyes so much like Regulus but much warmer, his face etched in pain, was Sirius Black.

"Not funny, Prongs." Sirius mumbled gingerly, rubbing his back as he gripped the wall to stand. Amelia was blushing furiously. Willing herself to fight down her blush, she offered Sirius her hand. Sirius took it and hulled himself up.

Noticing her Slytherin colors, Sirius's wrinkled his nose. Amelia quickly removed her hand, felling totally mortified. She helped Sirius! She forgot her place. Did anyone see? Oh god. If any Slytherin's saw, she was so dead.

"Why don't…" Sirius trailed off, when Amelia removed her hand from his. He had noticed a glint of light from her hand. Sirius stared at her hand in shock.

Amelia furrowed her brow and looked down at her hand. Amelia closed her eyes. It was the Black family ring. Oh god. This is totally mortifying. Sirius was so…

"Is that…" Sirius asked, flabbergasted. James Potter had moved from his position and came over next to Sirius and glanced at what Sirius was so interesting, that the Slytherin was wearing.

James noticed it was an engagement ring. What was so special about that? Other that the fact that it was huge, had Slytherin colors on it, and looked really expensive.

Amelia frowned down at the ring. Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt halt, sending James and Sirius backwards, and Amelia again, sprawling on Sirius. Amelia groaned again, trying to push herself up and away from James and Sirius.

Hearing the thumps of students falling, many compartment doors opened. Amelia closed her eyes. She was mortified. What was _with_ her falling on Sirius?!

"Amelia?" Amelia heard a really,_ really_ familiar voice ask. Amelia raised her head and looked into the shocked and cold eyes, well more shocked than cold eyes of her fiancée's eyes.

"Hello, Regulus." Amelia mumbled, pushing her way off the floor, with no help whatsoever. Regulus stepped out of the compartment and helped Amelia off the floor. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew come out of their senses to help Sirius and James off the floor. Sirius stared at Regulus, whose face was now more angry than shocked; noticing Amelia had fallen on his brother.

The people standing out of their compartments started whispering. Amelia closed her eyes. Regulus was still holding her hand. This was defiantly not how she imagined seeing Sirius again.

"So…" Sirius began, once he had rightened himself. He and James looked like they wanted to whip out their wands. Amelia inhaled deeply. "The new couple, then?"

Regulus looked mad. Really, really mad. Amelia gave that hand that Regulus was holding a squeeze. "When did this happen?" Sirius asked, eyeing the ring, which was glinting on the light, partially covered by Regulus' hand.

Oh dear Merlin. Sirius was totally going to hate her for marrying Regulus. She would never have a chance now. Not that she had a chance to begin with.

"Yesterday." Regulus answered evenly. Regulus tugged Amelia's hand and pulled her into the boy's compartment. Amelia did so silently, angrily. Regulus shut the compartment door, leaving the people who had witness the conversation whispering.

"What was that?" Regulus demanded, letting go of Amelia's hand.

"I fell." Amelia snapped, she turned on her heel and made to leave the compartment. Devin Parkinson, Austin Gamp, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Avery watched the fight unfold, curiously.

"On my brother?" Regulus asked, narrowing his eyes. Amelia dropped her hand, which was on the compartment doorknob thingy.

"And James." Amelia informed, rolling her normally bright, but now narrowed blue eyes at Regulus.

"James?" Regulus asked, dryly. "You mean _Potter_."

Amelia flinched. Oh Merlin.

"That's what I meant." Amelia said, she turned again, intent on leaving…and quickly.

"Burke." Regulus called out. Amelia turned around in surprise. Regulus never called her by her last name, even when they weren't friends…well sort of close friends. Heck, he called her by her first name starting from when he met her. "Stay away from them."

Amelia's mouth dropped open. What was he thinking? Telling her what she could and couldn't do. Who did he think he was? _Her fiancée_. Amelia closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him.

Regulus gave her a pointed look and turned around gave his friends a pointed _don't-breath-a-word-of-this-to-anyone_ look, and brushed past Amelia. Amelia stared at him in shock. Was he…. Jealous?

"Ameliaaaaa." Amelia heard Veronica singsong from the end of the compartment. "Come on! We'll miss the carriages."

Amelia wrinkled her nose, and made her way over to Veronica, brushing past the younger years who were just coming out of their compartments.

--------------------------

**Oh,**

**Thanks so much… ****Ramzes**** and ****Aarg**** for reading and review. It meant a lot:)**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.  
The Encounter.**

Amelia fingered a lock of hair as she watched James Potter and Lily Evans stand up and bow. Well, Lily Evans bowed, James acted as if he had single-handedly won the Quittich & House Cup.

"Typical Dumbledore." A voice muttered.

Amelia looked up from her hair, where she was looking for split ends, and narrowed her eyes, curiously. "What do you mean?"

Mulciber rolled his hard, and sometimes scary, eyes at Amelia. Amelia furrowed her brows, this time, not in curiosity, but in annoyance. "The old fool chose Heads from his own house." Mulciber hissed. Amelia narrowed her eyes once more, before waiting for the food to appear.

"It's true though." Lenora spoke up. She sneered in distaste at Mulciber, but continue nonetheless. Mulciber glared at her. "**Potter**? Everyone knows Dumbledore favors _him_."

"There is no way he's going to take that seriously." Veronica piped up. The food appeared and she piled mashed potatoes onto her plate. "The only thing we're going to get from Potter being Head Boy is more chaos."

Lenora nodded, apparently not hungry, seeing as she took a small bite from her chicken, before pushing her plate away. Amelia stared at her friend… Was she still Lenora's friend? Anyways, she _had_ gotten rather skinny lately. Amelia shrugged. Not her problem.

Amelia took a bite of her chicken. Feeling eyes on her, Amelia lifted her head. Severus Snape was staring at her. Amelia felt her skin tingle as Snape watched her intently with his lifeless, freaky black eyes. Almost as black as Regulus'. Amelia glanced away.

Why was Snape staring at her?

Amelia zoned out on Dumbledore as he went over the usual rules and warnings, no ones really cared about. Amelia had the feeling he knew, but was only repeating it for the professors sakes. Amelia sighed, finding herself twisting the ring around her finger and staring at the Gryffindor table. Amelia pushed her plate away as everyone made to leave. Her friends had already left. Amelia sighed again, walking along with the other students out of the Great Hall.

Making her way to the Dungeons to the Slytherin Common room, Amelia hummed a soft tune, still unconsciously twisting the ring.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the broom closet, pulled her in, covered her mouth, muffling her scream in protest, and slammed the door, in the process of, about… 2 seconds.

Amelia scared, blindly kicked the person from behind.

"It's me!" a voice hissed. Amelia immediately stopped, shocked.

"Severus?" Amelia asked, nervous and a little scared.

"Yes." The voice hissed again, shushing her. Amelia flinched in the dark. Amelia started to look for her wand.

"_Lumos_." She whispered. Light suddenly erupted from her wand, causing her to go blind for a few seconds. Amelia shut her eyes.

"Bloody Hell!" Snape yelled, grabbing her hand and lowering it.

Amelia smirked softly. "Tell me. Why were you staring at me at dinner? And why the hell am I here? Wait 'till I tell Regulus!" Amelia threatened.

Snape rolled his eyes, in annoyance. "I could just tamper with your memory."

Amelia's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She stated, her eyes now narrowing in a challenge.

"I would." Snape fingered his wand. Amelia backed away. She did _not _want her memory tampered with.

"Okay." Amelia said, taking a calming breath. "What do you want?"

"You like Potter." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Amelia stared at Snape for 30 seconds. Snape watched her curiously.

Amelia burst out laughing.

"Me?" Amelia grasped the broom closet wall for support. "Bloody…Potter? Li—Oh Merlin. Lily…Potter—James." Amelia's breaths came into pants as she fought to control herself. "Is that—Is that what you think?"

Snape stared at Amelia. "Yes."

Amelia fought hard to control her face. "No way." Amelia shook her head.

Snape frowned.

"I'm serious! Bloody _Potter_?" Amelia snapped, pocketing her wand.

Snape frowned deeper. "Why did you call him _James_?" He asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "It slipped out. Besides, you used to call _Lily_ by her first name."

Snape flinched at the name, and then glared.

"What happened between you anyways?" Amelia asked, curiously, noticing the way Severus' eyes darkened in pain at the name Lily.

"None of your business." Snape snapped, suddenly defensive.

Suddenly, something clicked. "You like her." Like Severus accusing her of liking Potter, it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Snape didn't jump to denial or burst out laughing like Amelia did. He stayed quiet, looking at nothing, pensively.

"You do." Amelia muttered. Suddenly, _everything_ clicked. Amelia remember Snape sneaking out sometimes, calling Lily her first name, them hanging out before Sorting, how Snape never called _her_ Mudblood. Snape liked Lily Evans.

Severus, half-blood Slytherin, about to be Death Eater, Snape liked Lily, golden Head Girl, head of every class, except Potions, Virgin Princess, hunted by James Potter, _Muggleborn _Evans!

Holy shite!

Amelia started to hypervilate. Oh _Merlin_.

Severus & Lily.

Evans, the girl Amelia hated since she set eyes on her on the train. **Evans**. Top of every class, making Amelia second, tied with Remus Lupin, by the way, except Potions, Severus was best at that, Evans.

"You can't tell anyone!" Snape hissed, pressing his wand under her chin.

Amelia stared into Snape's eyes. Forbidden love. Just like her.

If Snape loved… Lily... would he understood how she felt about Sirius?

"I won't." Amelia said, definite. "I swear."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Amelia, not believing a word. Well, she couldn't blame him. They_ were_ Slytherins.

"I'm in love with Sirius!" Amelia blurted before she could stop herself. Amelia gasped in shocked, her hand immediately covering her mouth.

Snape stared at her in shock. He _defiantly_ was not expecting that. He was so shocked; he had actually dropped his wand.

"Yo—You like…" Snape trailed off, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"You like Evans!" Amelia snapped, accusingly, trying hard to hide her mortification. She couldn't believe she told Severus. He was Regulus' best friend. Oh Merlin.

"Hush!" Snape hissed, pushing her against the wall.

Amelia heard footsteps outside. Oh Merlin, how much more embarrassing could this day get?

Suddenly, someone pulled open the door, light streaming in, killing Amelia and Snape's retinas. There were shocked gasps.

Amelia quickly pushed Severus away from her, backing from the wall.

It was Lily and the Marauders.

Oh My God.

BUAHAHHAHAHA. Cliffhangers are fun. :)

Hope you like. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.  
****The Small Fight.**

Amelia stared in shock, she glanced at Severus out of the corner of her eyes, and apparently he was in shock as well.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Amelia shrieked, sounding a lot like her mother when she was nervous; thoroughly mortified enough for one day, more like the Century.

They must be thinking she was doing _something_ with **Snape**!

Oh help me Merlin.

Peter Pettigrew was staring at Amelia as if he never seen her before. Sirius and James both had looks of disgust. Remus Lupin look thoroughly amused, once he got over the shock. Lily Evans though… looked thoroughly pissed.

Considering her flushed face from admitting she was in love with Sirius and then actually seeing Sirius, she probably _did_ look thoroughly snogged and flustered…. Oh and guilty.

"Actually, it looks like my brother's fiancée was just thoroughly snogged by his best friend in a broom closet." Sirius piped up, scrunched his nose in disgust. Snape was turning red.

"We were not snogging!" Snape roared at Sirius. Lily, Peter, and Remus gaped at him in surprise.

"Sure looks like it." James piped up, nudging Sirius in the ribs. Amelia lowered her flushed face. She couldn't believe this.

What if someone told Regulus?

People were going to think she was a…. _slut_.

She was engaged to Regulus, yet she ended up on the floor between James and Sirius on the train, and in a broom closet with Snape.

"Burke was it?" Sirius asked. Amelia looked up at him.

"We weren't snogging!" Amelia yelled, willing herself to stop blushing. Why did she end up in the most embarrassing situations?

"You probably right." James laughed. "Who would want to snog _Snape_?"

Peter laughed nervously. Severus paled. He was furious.

"Why I—" Snape was cut off.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for…" Amelia shot Lily a hard glare, daring her to say the word 'snogging' Lily stopped, thinking. "Being out after curfew… in a broom closet." Lily finished, narrowing her eyes at the two Slytherins.

"And them?" Amelia snapped, pointing her manicured finger at the Marauders.

Snape was silent, probably not wanting to be yelled at the precious, Head Girl.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for speaking back to the Head Girl." James snapped at Amelia, who glared.

"I suggest you both get back to your common rooms." Lily said, coldly. "Now."

Amelia stepped up to Lily, tilting her head. Lily stepped back and moved out of the way. Amelia raised her eyebrows at the redhead. Amelia turned back at Snape. He was glaring at Sirius and James who had probably said something awful because Snape was now clutching his wand so tightly, it looked like it would snap.

"Severus." Amelia called out, alarmed.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Snape cried, angrily, aiming at Potter.

"Severus!" Amelia called out in alarm, pushing James away from the spell. The spell barely missed him. "Severus!"

Snape was panting heavily, trying to control himself.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius called, defending his friend.

"_Portego_!" Amelia cried out desperately, shielding Severus.

"STOP!" Lily bellowed. Everyone stopped.

"Ten points from Slytherin! Ten points from Gryffindor, for use of magic in the corridors. Another ten points from both for dueling!" Lily shrieked.

Amelia's jaw dropped. Amelia was so going to slap her.

Amelia's eyes blazed gray, as she prepared to launch herself at Lily.

"_What_ is going on here?" Came a voice from the end of the hallway. Everyone stopped and stared at the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall!" Lily squeaked. James and Sirius flinched. Remus was staring at her. Peter was scared. Severus was still panting heavily.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall hissed. "It's after curfew!"

"We were on rounds, Professor." Lily said, hanging her head in shame. Amelia scowled, trust her to act like the innocent one. What did half the boys in school see in her?

"And you three?" McGonagall asked, eyeing Remus, Peter, and Sirius. They glanced at each other.

"You see, Professor." Sirius began, but was cut off.

"Detention, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." McGonagall interrupted. "With Flinch. Friday. 8'o clock."

"Ms. Burke, Mr. Snape! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall snapped at Amelia and Severus.

"They were found in the broom closet, Professor." Lily tattled. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the pair. Amelia felt the erge to tear Lily's hair from her scalp. "They then started a duel with Potter and Black."

"Potter and Black provoked it!" Amelia yelled. It was useless, Amelia knew. She was a Slytherin, in a broom closet with Severus, after hours. Who was McGonagall going to believe? Her or Golden Girl Evans? Of course, Evans.

"Professor!" Sirius exclaimed. "He used a dark spell!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed at him.

"Is that so?" McGonagall peered down at Severus. "I trust that points were taken, Miss Evans?"

"Of course, Professor." Lily responded, proudly. Leave it to Lily to forget to mention that she had just saved James life.

"Detention, Miss Burke, Mister Snape. My office. Friday. Seven. I suggest you both be off to bed. You too Misters Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew." McGonagall turned on her heal and left. "And if you two are ever caught in a broom closet again, you face suspension. I'm _very_ disappointed in you too, Miss Burke, Mister Snape."

Amelia seethed, as she pushed past Peter and marched down the corridor. Peter squeaked and quickly moved out of the way.

"You didn't have to, you know." Severus said, as he caught up with Amelia. They made their way back to the common room. Amelia was so angry all she saw was red.

"What do you see in her?" Amelia whipped around, aiming her wand at Severus' chest. Severus backed away, glaring.

"Black?" Severus challenged, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Evans?" Amelia taunted back. "She's a—a… _Muggleborn_."

"Black?" Severus snapped back, his face impassive. "He's a _blood traitor_."

Amelia's jaw dropped. Amelia snapped her jaw shut, glaring.

"Evans?" Amelia shrieked again. "As in Muggleborn Head Girl Evans! How could you?"

Snape glared at her. "You're engaged."

Two words. Two words that brought down Amelia's calm exteriors.

"It's arranged!" Amelia screamed. "It means nothing!"

"Your in love with his _brother_, a blood traitor Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed.

"So?" Amelia shrieked, furious. "Evans is Muggleborn! That makes _you_ a blood traitor also!"

"You're engaged to _Regulus_! If I'm a blood traitor, so are you!" Snape whipped out his wand.

Amelia blinked. She lowered her wand. Snape lowered his also.

Suddenly, Amelia burst out laughing. And when she started, she couldn't stop. This was laughing so hard, slapping your thighs, clutching your stomach, tears coming out, laughter. And she couldn't stop. Soon, Severus chuckled softly, his eyes dancing with mirth.

And at that point, Amelia _knew_ she made a new friend.

Who would've thought?

-----------------------------------------

**Thank you…**

**Aarg & Ramzes again, for reviewing. It meant a lot, a lot. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.  
Blackmail.**

"Good Morning, Lia." Narcissa greeted, when Amelia appeared at the stairs. She always hated them. They were so tiring. Amelia smiled at the Slytherin green common room. Even though she hated the color, it was her home. It was her only home away from her parents home.

"Good Morning, Cissy." Amelia grinned. She had just finished putting her hair into a curly bun. She was already late for breakfast.

"Why aren't you at breakfast, Cissy?" Amelia asked, heading for the common room exit. Narcissa followed.

"Lenora's totally jealous of you." Narcissa said, bluntly. Hm, Narcissa never did like to beat around the bush, especially with gossip.

"How so?" Amelia asked, not turning around. Narcissa fell in step with her.

"You got Regulus' hand in marriage." Narcissa explained. "Her parents asked before you, but Regulus denied and said he wanted to marry you. Lenora blew up. She demanded Regulus be wed to her. And now all her petitioners dropped out. Rabastan was one of them."

"Lestrange?" Amelia asked, whipping her head around. Narcissa nodded, her mirth filled eyes betraying her calm and serious exterior.

"He petitioned for my hand also." Amelia told Narcissa.

"You had a lot of petitioners, didn't you?" She asked curiously.

Amelia rolled her striking blue eyes. "Anyway, back to Lenora."

Narcissa grinned. "The petitioners dropped out."

"Wait." Amelia put a hand up. "_She_ had petitioners?"

So what if she was a Gamp? Ew.

Narcissa smiled. "A few—and now she has no one to wed. In the compartment yesterday, she told Veronica and me that, she was going to get her revenge."

Amelia raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Really."

"Really." Narcissa answered. "So I suggest you watch your back. You know how Lenora can be."

Amelia rolled her eyes. So, the little Ravenclaw fifth year, who her boyfriend cheated on with, ended up tied to her bed stark naked and green, and the pictures of it all over the school. So what?

"Whatever." Amelia mumbled, entering the Great Hall.

"Remember, you do sleep in the same dormitory." Narcissa shot Amelia a small smile before sliding into her usual seat with Lenora. Amelia made her way over to Thalia.

"'Morning, Amelia." Thalia said, after swallowing her waffles with her pumpkin juice.

"'Morning." Amelia greeted, sliding into her chair, facing the Gryffindor table.

Amelia nibbled a little at her toast as she watched Sirius and James joke around. Amelia sighed and turned around. Regulus was sitting next to her. When did he get there?

"Good Morning, Amelia." Regulus grinned, slyly. Amelia blinked at him, feeling Narcissa, Thalia, Severus, Lenora's, okay—and everyone else in the Slytherin table, burning holes with their eyes on her back.

"Regulus." Amelia smiled, weakly. Amelia tilted her head and caught Severus' eye.

He was staring at her with his freaky eyes again. He nodded his eyes at her. Amelia smiled at him.

"What brings you here, Regulus?" Amelia asked, as she pushed her plate of toast away. She wasn't hungry. Professor Slughorn, their Head of House was all the way at the end of the table passing out schedules. Amelia sighed.

"Can't a guy sit with his fiancée?" Regulus grinned, grabbing toast and taking a bite. Amelia narrowed her eyes at him. Someone was staring daggers at the back of her head. It was probably Lenora.

Amelia didn't answer him. She turned her head back to Thalia, hoping to start a conversation.

"You guys look so cute together." Veronica piped up, as she plopped down next to Thalia, Devin at her side, looking totally snogged. Quick romp in the broom closet, maybe?

Amelia rolled her eyes. Regulus smirked, taking Amelia's hand. She frowned at him. What was he doing?

"Mister Black." Professor Slughorn greeted, handing Regulus his Time Table.

"Miss Burke." Amelia took her Time Table from her Head of House. She had N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration first. Great.

Amelia stood up from the table. Thalia was reading her Time Turner. "What do you have?" Amelia asked, heading back to the common room to get her books. Thalia frowned, but fell into step with Amelia.

"Bye Regulus." Amelia waved to Regulus, who was staring at her. He waved back. Amelia gave a smiled to Narcissa and Severus as she walked past them.

"I have Herbology." Thalia muttered. Amelia frowned. "That's all the way outside. I'll never make it in time."

"You will if you run." Amelia teased. Amelia waved to Thalia as she quickly made her way outside. Amelia continued back to the common room.

Amelia climbed down the stairs and into her dormitory. She quickly grabbed her N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies books and stuffed them into her back. Every Hogwarts student must take at least one years of Muggle Studies. Amelia hadn't in the last years, seeing as her Time Tables were usually packed.

Amelia turned and bumped into someone. "Oomph."

"Amelia." A cold voice greeted, as Amelia straightened up. It was Lenora.

"Hello Lenora." Amelia nodded curtly, a feeling of dread washing through her. Amelia stepped back. "Tell me, Lenora. Did you follow me back here?"

Lenora narrowed her eyes. "Of course not!" she hissed.

Amelia gave Lenora a disbelieving look. "Whatever. I'm going to be late for Transfiguration." Amelia stepped around Lenora and made her leave.

"I know a secret." Lenora said calmly, just as Amelia reached the door. Amelia turned around, shocked.

"There I was yesterday night, taking a small innocent stroll." Lenora fluttered her eyelids at Amelia, overdramatically. "And I see the blood traitor Black and his friends with that Mudblood. There apparently were on rounds. And they stop at a broom closet." Lenora smiled sweetly at Amelia, whose eyes widened. "And being oh so bored while I was wandering, I stayed where I was and watched. You'll never believe what I saw." Lenora pouted her lips, in a mocking manner. "It was you."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "And Snape." Lenora finished.

Lenora smirked at Amelia, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. Amelia cursed in her mind.

"So what if we were in a broom closet?" Amelia snapped, calmly and annoyed. Inside, she was freaking out.

"Hmmm…" Lenora pretended to think. She tapped her blood red nails against her chin. "Let's see… Your engaged with Regulus, but you were in a broom closet with Snape. What would happen if Regulus found out?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes, threatenly. "You wouldn't." She whispered.

"Ohhhhhh." Lenora said, laughing. "I most certainly would."

Lenora pouted. "What would happen to poor Amelia Burke when I tell Regulus that you were cheating on him?" she asked, innocently. Amelia wasn't fooled. "He'll cancel the engagement, tell his family, who'll report directly to the Daily Prophet, your parents will be furious, and you'll be disowned. You be a disgrace to the whole Burke family. What would society think after that?" Lenora mocked, smirking.

"Lenora." Amelia said, warningly, shaking her head.

"Yes, Amelia?" Lenora smiled, evilly.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Amelia hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Lenora's smirk grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Yes." Lenora replied happily. "Why, yes I am!"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you're in a position to be rolling your eyes at me, sweetie." Lenora snapped, whipping out her wand.

Amelia whipped out hers. "What do you want?"

"Regulus." Lenora said simplely. "And a foot massage, but that's beside the point. Since Regulus already declined my offer… I want… _Lucius Malfoy_." Lenora smirked at Amelia's gaping face.

"He's already engaged." Amelia cried out.

"I don't care!" Lenora suddenly shrieked. "I want him! And you're helping me, or I tell Regulus."

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do."

"No. I want a definite answer that you'll get me Lucius Malfoy!" Lenora narrowed her eyes, her wand still pointing at Amelia's chest.

Amelia stared into Lenora's deep purple eyes. Deciding, she gave a definite nod.

"Good." Lenora stood up straight, smiling slightly. She pocketed her wand, and Amelia lowered hers. Lenora made to leave. "I trust you won't mention this to anyone. I'll see you later, Lia." Lenora smiled in a sickingly sweet way.

Amelia wrinkled her nose as she watched Lenora disappear from the dorm, picking up her book bag, Amelia made her way downstairs, thinking about how the heck she was going to get _Lucius Malfoy_ to actually talk/marry a person like Lenora.

Amelia made her way to the Transfiguration room. She was already late. Great, another reason for McGonagall to hate her. Amelia pulled her shoulder strap higher as she made her way into the room.

"Ah. Miss Burke." Professor McGonagall said, as soon as Amelia stepped into the room. The whole class wiped their heads around and stared at her. Amelia made her face impassive. Not such a feat, considering she did it most of her whole life. "Nice of you to finally join us."

Amelia nodded at her Professor, looking for a seat.

"Please, take a seat next to Miss Evans." McGonagall insisted, gesturing to the only empty seat. Amelia flinched. Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"But—" Lily started.

Amelia quickly made her way over to the seat next to Lily. "Thank you, Miss Burke." McGonagall interrupted, before turning her head away and continuing her lecture.

Amelia took out her parchment and quill, dipping it in ink. Beside her, Lily already had half a page of notes and was still scribbling away furiously. Amelia rolled her eyes at her, be scribbling down notes on what they would be learning this year in N.E.W.T Level Transfigurations.

Human Transfiguration ; Animagus' 

_Full Animal Transfiguration ; Lions, Snakes, Ferrets, etc._

_Etc. etc. etc._

Amelia honestly wasn't in the mood for notes. She had huger things to worry about. Like, the fact that Lenora knew Snape and her were in a broom closet, even though they really didn't do anything.

Could Amelia _Oblivate_ her memory? No she couldn't. Lenora probably thought out this whole blackmailing plan for a long time, which meant that Amelia would have to _Obliviate_ a lot. And if it backfired, Amelia would lose her memory, like, all of her memory. And Amelia was _not_ risking that.

Another thought, was Amelia really going to attempt to help Lenora. And why Lucius Malfoy? Narcissa was Lenora's best friend. Why would she want to steal her best friend's fiancé? And Narcissa had been extremely nice to Amelia lately. Amelia was actually starting to like her. Would Amelia do it?

Wait, why was she helping Lenora again?

Oh right, because if Lenora told Regulus about it, Regulus would cancel the engagement…and tell his parents, who would _immediately_ spread it, her parents would be furious, beat her to death, and then disown her. Then she would seriously have no money, no house, and no credit. Which meant when she was out of Hogwarts; she wouldn't find a proper job. And she would probably have to work at a Ice Cream Shop or something. Eck.

Oh, and she would practically be labeled a slut on the Daily Prophet… who would probably exaggerate the whole story even more than Walburga and Orion would. But… anyways!

Hmmm… so, the question was, would she do it? And if so, how?

She would most defiantly need Snape's help, seeing as how Severus and Lucius were close. Lucius barley spoke to Amelia when _she_ was a hideous, scrawny first year. She wondered if he would even recognize her now. Hmm… Interesting.

Amelia glanced up from her musing to see half the class on their way out. Class was already over. Amelia sighed.

This was going to be a long year.

----------------------------------------

**Thanks again to –**

**Ramde**

**Ramzes**

**Aarg**

**- For the reading and reviewing. 3**

**Anyways, hopefully more Sirius and Amelia stuff in the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
